


An Open Book

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine Sam’s point of view when he finds you late at night reading, and getting distracted when he decides to join you. (No smut! Just pure fluff.)Please note this is mostly NARRATIVE, meaning it’s not very dialogue heavy.





	An Open Book

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OTP Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398217) by Pinterest. 



It is still dark in our windowless room when i wake up from my dreamless doze. I don’t remember the last time i actually slept heavily and for more than the usual four hours. Tonight isn’t any different. I shift my weight into the spot beside me to hold onto Y/N as i try to fall back asleep. The only problem is my arm falls flat against the warm wrinkled sheets, empty and devoid of my girlfriend’s sleeping form. Now on alert, i try not to panic as my hunter instincts scream in my head a hundred different possiblites of where she could be. I take a deep breath and go with the most obvious. 

A familiar, soft light catches my attention when i pass the war room. I keep walking and stop in front of the open entry to the library. I smile with relief when my gaze falls on the beautiful girl sitting there with both feet on the table, ankles crossed-a habit no doubt picked up from Dean. The small lamp bathes her body in a warm yellow glow, warding off the shadowy room.  
Y/N does not hear me come in. Her focus is steady on the pages of the book lying in her lap. When she gets engrossed in research, all her other senses shut off except for taste or touch. I bend over to kiss her jaw- which promptly makes her head snap in my direction, eyebrows raised high toward her now wrinkled forhead. 

“Sam!” My name sounding like a breath.  
“How long have you been standing there?”  
“Not long.” I left Y/N’s beautiful  
E/C eyes that were adorned with bright light to study the tiny print covering the faded pages.  
“Why are you doing research this late?” 

“I’m not.” Y/N held her place with her thumb, showing me the aged cover. Fingers wrapped around it, the perfect size to hold it in place as she balanced it with one palm. I instantly recognized it as her favorite novel.  
“But i couldn’t sleep and didn’t know what else to-“ A loud, audible yawn escaped her mouth and she used her free hand, swallowed by a hoodie sleeve, to muffle it.  
“-Do. Sorry for making you worry.”  
“Don’t be.” I reassured. Knowing we wouldn’t be going back to sleep possibly for the rest of the night i got up to find my own book to read. It had been years since either of us had enjoyed reading that didn’t involve a case. 

My eyes wandered around the dim room to the many tomes packed tightly in their enclosed spaces. No doubt most of them were to do with monsters and lore, but in the very back Y/N had dedicated one three-tiered shelf to all of our non-hunter related books. Just the ones for fun.  
Dean, of course, tried to argue that the contribution of his skin magazines were fun, but we dismissed the thought immeditately.  
I had a few of the Game of Thrones novels in said shelf. I haven’t read any yet, but i finally got around to buying them after watching the show with Y/N, Charlie, and Dean that day. After turning off the lamp i used to see, i joined Y/N back at the table where she’s in the same position i left her in. 

Y/N glanced up when i sat across from her, a toothless smile full of love coming into my view. I thought for a second i caught a faint blush before her face ducked back to the printed word below. The action makes a stray piece of hair fall- shielding the left eye. Like basic instinct, she pushes it back in place behind her ear.  
By the time i reach the second page of my own paper adventure, i notice i’m reading what’s in front of me in a different sense. 

Y/N’s eyes don’t meet mine as her pupils scacrely move as she scans paragraph after paragraph. Her thumb is behind the next page waiting impatiently to be turned. When she does so, she repeats the action for the next one. She takes her time taking in what is presented before her though. I’ve seen Y/N speed read without missing a beat when the need arises, but it’s a different story when she is allowed to enjoy herself. 

Every now and then her eyebrow furrow, eyes barely squinting. The face reminds me a little of Cas, but i blink to find her expression is back to neutral. It’s possible a character asked a question and she is copying the tone used. I get immersed in all these faces in the same way she does when imagining them. She now reads a character who is happy when another radiant smile spreads to her ears. My love for the wonderful girl before me makes my own heart soar and i mirror the look. 

Watching her is a different kind of open book; with new chapters discovered all the time.


End file.
